Bemusement
by The Brother Anton
Summary: An innocent afternoon turns into a dirty night, all thanks to a little orange-and-white ball of fur.
1. Chapter 1

Humming a playful tune, Tetsuhiro bounced the flexible plastic stick up and down. He chuckled as Senkitty's little paws batted the feathery attachment back and forth. Ah, she was so adorable! Had he lacked a job to do at university, he could easily play with her for hours. Even more easily could he cuddle with her. She was like a little stuffed toy, except alive and even softer.

"Could you stop?" Souichi's irritated voice growled from a few feet away. "I can here you jingling that damn thing from in my room."

As soon as she finished assaulting the feather-ended rod, Senkitty padded over to Souichi and nuzzled his ankle affectionately. As always, Souichi nudged Senkitty away with a grumbled, "Move" before approaching Tetsuhiro. He snatched the plastic stick and tossed it aside. Senkitty skittered after it, attacking once it landed on the floor.

"Aww...!" Tetsuhiro crawled over to where the kitty played, picking her up and placing her in his lap. "I don't see why you don't like her, Senpai. She's adorable!"

"Maybe if she had a better name," he mumbled.

Tetsuhiro glanced up, his head cocked to the side. "So you've thought of names, then?"

Souichi stiffened, and redness stained his cheeks. "Well...one..."

"What is it?"

He glanced down at the orange-and-white ball of fur before averting his gaze entirely. "It's...never mind. It isn't that good."

"Come on," Tetsuhiro pleaded. "Tell me."

"No," he spat.

"Please? I want her to be named something that you like. She was a gift for you, after all."

His lips twisted, but they didn't form the words Tetsuhiro wanted to hear. "It's not good..."

"So? Mine isn't good, either." It stung a little to say that. He'd spent a few days coming up with that name, after all. "Just tell me."

Souichi held his gaze for all of five seconds before turning around and mumbling, "Kinaga."

Tetsuhiro blinked. "Kinaga?"

"'Kitty' and 'Morinaga,'" he replied. "Since you got it and all."

Tetsuhiro smiled softly and stood from his spot on the floor. "That's sweet of you to name her after me, but she looks more like you."

"I don't want it to be named after me. You're more cat-like than me."

Tetsuhiro chuckled at his words. "How so?"

"You act more like them."

"How so?" he repeated.

"Because you're impulsive and childish."

Warmth tingled in Tetsuhiro's heart; those words weren't that far off from 'romantic' and 'loving.' "All right. Kinaga it is." He stepped over to his silver-haired love and held him from behind. Before he could protest, Tetsuhiro pressed his lips to Souichi's. One eye remained closed, but the other stared down at the furry ball that rubbed against his leg. It felt odd, having her named after himself, especially when she looked...

An idea popped into his head, and he pulled back abruptly. "I'm going out," he said.

Souichi blinked. "Where?"

"Drinking. I'll be back later tonight." He gave a curt wave before grabbing his jacket and dashing out the door.

* * *

 **I'M BACK KINDA! It's not Arrows and Thorns, but it's something! Part 1 of 3. I'll try to get the rest of it posted this week, but I'm known to fluctuate with my promises. Bear with me for the time being, but I'll really try to get this done this week. Take care! ~S.T. Ends**


	2. Chapter 2

"I need a favor," Tetsuhiro said as he slid into his usual spot at the bar.

His ginger-haired friend slid him a drink before leaning against the bar top. "And that would be?"

"I need cat ears."

Hiroto stared at him with a blank expression. "Cat...ears?" he asked.

Tetsuhiro nodded. "It may sound odd—" And get him killed. "—but I _really_ need them for tonight. Do you have any that I could borrow?"

"Can I ask why?" Hesitance and unease dripped from his voice the way condensation dripped from Tetsuhiro's glass.

A soft smirk appeared on his face, and images of the steamy night he had planned ran through his head. "Well, you know how we have a kitten. I was playing with her earlier, and I realized that she looks a lot like Senpai. So..." He trailed off, blinking at the horrified look on Hiroto's face. "What?"

He looked from side to side, then leaned closer to Tetsuhiro and whispered, "I can't give them to you."

"What? Why? If you're gonna use them, I can wait—"

"No, it's not that," he interrupted. "I can't give them to you because you're my friend, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Tetsuhiro smiled a bit at his concern. "I think I'll be fine."

"Well, I don't!" he exclaimed. "If this senpai of yours is really as opposed to sex as you say, do you think he'll react well to this?"

His smile fell a bit. "Probably not. But he's a little...weak when it comes to things like that." He put his hands together. "Please? I'll give them back to you, I promise."

The bartender's eyes softened, and a sigh escaped from his lips. "Fine. Come to the back."

Tetsuhiro blinked. "You have them here?"

Hiroto blushed lightly with a dreamy smile. "They're recently used, but I promise they're clean."

With a slow nod Tetsuhiro followed Hiroto to the small employee storage area in the bar. After rooting through a bag in his locker, Hiroto pulled out two cat ear headbands, one black and one white.

"Thank you," Tetsuhiro said. "But I don't think I'll need the second one."

Hiroto scooted closer to whisper, "Consider it an extra gift. I'm not confident that he'll go along with what you have in mind, but if he does..." He chuckled quietly. "Well, at least you'll be prepared." He stepped back. "Good luck, Angel. I hope you'll be alive when I see you next."

 _Even if I die, it'll be more than worth it,_ Tetsuhiro thought as he left the bar.

* * *

 **Ooh, Angel's gettin' ballsy! So depending on how the next part of this goes, this may be 4 parts instead of 2. I hate posting long chapters in things that aren't as...not important, but I suppose serious to me (i.e., Arrows and Thorns). Anyway, review and enjoy as per usual. ~S.T. Ends**


	3. Chapter 3

When he returned home, Tetsuhiro was greeted by an empty living room, save for Kinaga sitting on the couch in a fluffy little ball of adorableness. Tetsuhiro slid off his jacket and approached the kitten, which stood up when he sat down. With a smile Tetsuhiro scratched Kinaga's head, receiving a purr in return. His eyes drifted, and he caught sight of a brief note on the coffee table.

 _Out of booze,_ in Souichi's handwriting.

So he'd be gone for about fifteen minutes or so. More than enough time.

He slipped the black cat ears onto his head with a wide smile at Kinaga. "Now we're the same," he said brightly.

Kinaga nuzzled his side, then hopped off the couch and toward the kitchen, where her food bowls lay. Tetsuhiro hid the second pair of ears in his bedroom, then retrieved the plastic feather stick he'd used to play with Kinaga earlier. The kitten finished lapping water once she heard the stick's bell ring, and she dashed in and attacked with paws flying.

After the feather stick had "died" seven or eight times, the apartment door opened, and Kinaga looked up. She scampered to the door, and in a dog-like fashion she nuzzled Souichi's ankle. With a mumble he nudged her to the side and dropped the paper bag full of beer onto the counter. Smirking and channeling his inner-cat, Tetsuhiro crept into the space and positioned himself behind Souichi. The "cat" wrapped his arms around his love, but much to his surprise, Souichi didn't wriggle around in protest or punch him with a fistful of keys. Rather, he grumbled in annoyance, "What?"

Tetsuhiro smiled and rested his head on Souichi's shoulder. It was a little act, Souichi not stabbing him immediately, but those little acts were milestones in their relationship.

"What?" he repeated.

Tetsuhiro nuzzled his neck, and into his ear he murmured, "Meow."

At his tender words and low voice Souichi's ears brightened, and he tensed in Tetsuhiro's hold. "What the hell are you—?"

Tetsuhiro nibbled gently on that brightened ear, a sensation that instantly lessened all opposition from Souichi. He grabbed onto the counter for support, and his head dipped a bit. Tetsuhiro reached down and palmed Souichi's crotch, smirking when it felt more solid than before.

"Stop..." Souichi gasped. "Stop it...stop it now...!"

Tetsuhiro turned him in his hold and kissed him once more. Skillfully he undid the pesky button and zipper keeping that wonderful hardness from Tetsuhiro's eager hands. One of them wrapped around Souichi's member, and despite the weak struggling his love provided, Tetsuhiro pumped him.

"M-Mori...naga...no...not he...stop it..."

Tetsuhiro glanced up but didn't cease pumping. "Not? Not what?"

To allow Souichi to answer, he paused in his pumping. After a moment of gathering his breath and composure, Souichi replied, "Not here. It's...uncomfortable."

With a nod Tetsuhiro led Souichi into his room. The cat tackled the human onto the bed and captured his lips once more. They remained on for scarcely a moment, much like the duo's clothes, rumpled in a heap on the floor. Tetsuhiro trailed his tongue down Souichi's body and up his erect member. His tongue wound around the tip, and his breathy moans tickled the sensitive skin.

"Why...n-not...with your mouth..." Souichi ordered, pressing with the strength of an ant on Tetsuhiro's head.

Tetsuhiro looked up with a pout. "But kitty wants milk...and it's close to coming out..." Barely viewing Souichi's wide, horrified eyes, Tetsuhiro lowered his head and pulled all of Souichi's member into his mouth. He swallowed around the length, tickling and massaging, moaning as it throbbed so needily. Creamy moans mixed with protests poured from Souichi's mouth, sending Tetsuhiro's heart faster and his sucks harder. Souichi's back arched off the bed with a gasp, and Tetsuhiro's milk burst right into his mouth.

"Mmm," the cat moaned, swallowing his senpai's release. He pulled back and licked his lips. "Meow."

Souichi half-glared up at him, though his citrine orbs were laced with confusion. "What the hell...what're those...?"

"Cat ears," Tetsuhiro replied.

"Where did you...? Why...?" His voice trailed off, but the confusion remained.

"From a friend. I wanted to change things up. Make them more exciting and fun." He nuzzled Souichi's neck and whispered, "And it seems to have worked."

Souichi whimpered and angled his head to the side to allow Tetsuhiro better access. The cat reached down and spread Souichi's legs apart, grazing his entrance before pulling away. He slipped to Souichi's side and slid his arms under to pinch his hardened nipples. Souichi twitched with a gasp.

"Meow," Tetsuhiro purred sweetly, nuzzling him once more. He licked Souichi's ear and rolled his nipples between his fingers.

"Stop...that shit...!"

"Huh? Why? Does it hurt?" He twisted his lips and kissed the rim of Souichi's ear. "Or are you just sensitive?" he murmured.

"That's not what I meant," Souichi mumbled.

"Then what, Senpai?"

"The...meowing," he replied. "It's weird."

Tetsuhiro chuckled. "Aw, but I'm having so much fun. I like being a cat." He smiled. "You know, I have a second pair of—"

"I'll kill you," Souichi growled.

He sighed. "Sorry. I won't bring them out." He positioned Souichi onto his hands and knees before reaching around and sliding a finger into him. Souichi gasped and lowered his head, and Tetsuhiro felt him clench around his finger. Another joined the first, and the digits scissored and stroked Souichi's heated, moist walls. If he wouldn't have gotten stabbed, Tetsuhiro would've slipped the ears on him there.

Once he felt Souichi was ready, Tetsuhiro pulled his fingers out and positioned his tip at Souichi's flowering entrance. "I'm going in," he informed. "Are you ready?"

It was quick and slight, but the nod was there. Tetsuhiro smiled softly and slipped into him. Souichi voiced his sensations in a loud, elongated cry. Tetsuhiro moaned; he was still tight, but it felt so good...

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Souichi's shoulder. "Meow," he whispered with a smile. He thrust once, and Souichi clenched with a whimper. The cat moaned at his reaction, and he continued pulling in and out of him. Wet, slippery sounds mixed with creaks from the bed and moans from Souichi massaged Tetsuhiro's ears. Warmth coursed through him, and his member throbbed strongly.

"Senpai..." Tetsuhiro breathed.

 _Meow for me,_ he thought. _Be my kitten and meow for me._

"What?" he panted.

Tetsuhiro nuzzled him—he was starting to grow fond of it—and whispered, "You sound wonderful."

Souichi flinched. "Sh-Shut up..."

Tetsuhiro chuckled. Even though he'd never admit it, Souichi was adorable.

Faster went the thrusts, and louder went the moans. Tetsuhiro tilted his head toward the ceiling, his eyes drifting shut. Pleasure swam about in his head, excess dripping out of his mouth through moans. After a particularly powerful thrust his body tensed, and he groaned through his teeth as he released. Souichi curled underneath him, letting out a softer but similar groan as he spurted onto the bed.

Their position remained the same, even as they floated down from their respective clouds of pleasure. Tetsuhiro could've remained that way for longer, but out of consideration he pulled out. Souichi rolled to his side, and though he wanted to hold him, Tetsuhiro lay on his back.

He stared at the ceiling for the next ten minutes, turning away only when he saw Souichi's chest rise and fall evenly out the corner of his eye.

"Senpai?" he asked.

No answer.

"Senpai?"

Nothing.

Tetsuhiro stared, then reached under the bed and pulled out the white pair of ears. Tentatively he slipped the ears onto Souichi's head, and he had to bite his lower lip to keep from screaming. He looked so cute! He wanted to throw his arms around Souichi and squeeze all forms of breath out of him. But instead he settled for naked spooning. Tetsuhiro kissed Souichi's temple and whispered another, "Meow" into his ear.

A higher-pitched meow replied, and Tetsuhiro glanced to the side to see Kinaga sitting on the bed. He smiled. "Aw, when did you get in here?" he asked.

Kinaga crawled atop the sleeping Souichi and lay on his hip. Tetsuhiro laughed under his breath as Kinaga closed her eyes, and a smile remained on his face as he did the same. He should be a cat more often. Maybe if he did it enough Souichi would join in willingly.

But that was probably too much to hope for. Holding cat-Souichi as he slept was enough.

* * *

 **Just a tad bit longer than the other two chapters...said when it's nearly triple the size of both...eh, it was sex. That always requires long chapters. Anyway, Bemusement may be done, but the tales of Kinaga aren't over yet. Though I will say that they probably won't appear here as often as they have for the past two weeks, since school ends tomorrow and that's where I've been writing most of my chapters. So bear with me until then and I promise I won't let you down! ~S.T. Ends**


End file.
